Girls together, are a very dangerous thing
by passionflower24
Summary: The boys are all at their wits end. Why?. because the girls are having a slumber party.
1. The boys

The Boys 

"Check!" Harry stated triumphantly at Ron, who was sitting across from him. His face radiated glee and he looked closely at the chessboard. Ron would definitely find it hard to get out of this formation.

"Hey, Ron" he said giving him a punch in the arm. " I said, check… check!"

But Ron wasn't listening. His eyes were widened in horror as he stared at the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory.

"I wonder what they are doing," he whispered in awe.

A loud stream of giggles erupted from above them.

"It's just not right is it?" Dean Thomas ambled over towards them, behind him; Seamus was staring up at the stairs with narrowed eyes.

Giving in Harry moved forward, away from the chess game. "What on earth are you guys talking about?"

"The girls," Ron whispered, with a shudder, his eyes still widened and his voice deep and mysterious.

Harry rolled his eyes "What about the girls?"

"Are you blind, Potter or just plain stupid?" Seamus asked him, a look of superiority etched across his features. "Look around you."

Harry looked. His eyes widened also, as he realised that through the fifty or so Gryffindors in the room not a single on of them was female.

He cursed. "What the hell!"

Dean dropped his head dramatically and shook it from side to side.

"What are they _doing_?" he said ignoring the maddening glares the others were shooting at him.

"They're having some sort of weird girly-" he shuddered "slumber party" whispered Ron.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well-" he started to explain before a very high pitched screech from above cut him off.

"OH MY GOD!"

The boys looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Oh my god… what?'

The common room was in total silence as boys from each year looked at each other.

With a sudden load creak the door at the top of the stairs opened and down came… _One of them_…

Ginny Weasley was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a large T-shirt. Harry gulped. His eyes wandered to her creamy white legs and for some reason beyond his free will they resided there. God he hoped Ron didn't notice…

She was clutching an opaque plastic bag in her hands and her face beheld an aura of both nervousness and hilarity at the scene before her.

She looked around the room, seemingly unaware that she was only in her night garments, and chuckled slightly at the bewildered looks she was receiving. She looked around before her brown eyes rested on Harry.

She began to walk towards him matter of factly. He gulped.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, moving forward towards her, "Go upstairs! Your only wearing you know…" he stumbled, trying to find the words, " you know" he paused once more," _That_! Guys are _looking_!"

Taking a deep breath she rolled her eyes and ignored him. She reached forward and grabbed Harry by the robes, pulling him towards her. For one glorious moment, Harry thought that she was going to kiss him, but no. She merely gave him the bag in her hands, leaned forward and whispered seductively into his ear, " Not Bad, Potter" She tilted her head slightly before turning around and walking calmly back to the stairs.

Everyone was quiet.

"_Well???"_ Seamus exclaimed, "What is it"

Harry shrugged before curiously peering into the bag. What he saw almost made him fall over in shock.

Inside the bag was a pair of salmon pink boxer shorts covered in mini snitches.

He cursed before a blush worthy of the Weasley's overcame him. His face burning with embarrassment, he clutched the bag possessively to his chest. '_How the hell had she gotten those!'_

Slowly backing away from the curious stares coming from his fellow men, he turned and all but ran up the stairs.

"Not so fast Potter!" Dean yelled before making a grab for the bag, but Harry was too quick and was climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitory at an alarming rate.

The boys were just about to follow him when a loud bout of laughter carried downstairs and the door opened once more.

All the boys turned their heads comically to the staircase. Each one of them held their breath, dreading who would be next.

Hermione arrived at the bottom of the stairs after apparently having been pushed. She looked both flustered and extremely embarrassed. She wore only a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms and a white tank top. Her hair had been bunched into a high ponytail; wisps had escaped from the front, frizzy curls framing her face.

The majority of the boys in the room relaxed, some even smirked. They all knew exactly who was next.

"Tough luck, Ron." Dean whispered before nudging him in the ribs.

Ron hadn't moved. He was awestruck. She was beautiful and just so cute. Damn he couldn't _breathe_.

"Can I talk to you Ron?" she was right in front of him.

Damn damn **damn!**

"Errrr, sure" he mumbled

She grabbed his wrist and led him out of the common room, through the portrait door.

Ron gulped. His heart was beating faster and faster, crashing against his chest.

"So," he choked out. Averting his eyes from her, trying exceptionally hard not to look somewhere that could surely earn him a slap. He cleared his throat. "What did you want to talk about?" The words tumbled out of his mouth. He wiped his brow and brought his other hand through his hair.

"Nothing, I-" She faltered, " I can't," she whispered

He looked at her, straight into her cinnamon eyes. This seemed to steel her into doing what she did next.

"I can just show you," she murmured. Ron could see that she felt extremely awkward and nervous. She was wringing her wrists and biting her lip in a way that made Ron's heart skip a beat.

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself, reached forward, and enclosed her hand around Ron's neck. Slowly moving onto her tiptoes, she pulled him forward and slowly captured his lips in a very short but sweet kiss. He lifted his hands up, one rested on her back, the other on her neck, his fingers playing with the curls on the nape of her neck. His mind exploded into a frenzy of fireworks.

Ron was in a state of shock that in the small space of time that the kiss lasted he had no time to think about properly returning it. As within the space of a few seconds, she was gone.

"What?" he stuttered incredulously before going back into the common room and catching Dean with a very similar expression on his face. Whipping his head around he saw two girls, one with very dark long hair and the other with a large bundle of curls piled onto her delicate head.

"Bloody hell" he whispered to himself.

He stood at the entrance flabbergasted and was only brought back when Harry, who had just returned waved a hand before his eyes.

"Ron!"

Ron didn't answer; he simply smiled and raised a quivering hand to his lips. Maybe slumber parties weren't all that weird.


	2. Ginny and the night before

A/N Just a quick note, this chapter takes place prior to the sleepover to give you guys a little insight into exactly how Ginny got those boxers… enjoy! 

The Girls- The night before… 

**Ginny**

Unbeknownst to the male population of Gryffindor house the girls agreed that there would be a long awaited slumber party tomorrow night. Currently, swarms of Gryffindor girls had settled within the seventh year girl's dormitory, and were currently whispering excitedly to each other.

"Listen up," Parvati's voice, firm and assertive, broke through the ranks, stopping the whispers immediately. Ginny stopped talking and turned to look at Hermione, who, it seemed, was thoroughly engrossed within a book. She seemed determined to continue with her work through the meeting. However, with almost half of the house in her dormitory, it wasn't really going to be successful.

Ginny smirked when Hermione sighed, placed the book aside and moved to sit next to her. Ginny looked at her meaningfully.

Catching her gaze, Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"If you can't beat them, join them."

She laughed outright before snapping her attention back to Parvati.

"Right girls," Parvati began, an edge of anticipation tingeing her voice, "As you all know, tomorrow night is the first sleepover of the term." She stopped in a pause for effect. Ginny saw through the corner of her eyes Hermione's smirk at the gravity Parvati placed in her words.

"She takes this seriously, but anything else? You'd think this was a high profile event been planned for months," Hermione whispered through her teeth. Ginny snorted but stopped immediately as Parvati sent them both a death glare.

"Tonight we will be choosing those who will need to complete tasks prior to this event in order to create a night that will be truly memorable. So without further ado, Lavender, if you please," At her words Lavender rushed forward, her short cropped blonde hair falling over her face. Standing up straight, she presented a large box.

"Choose, if you will, one single name, and this will be the one person with a little extra work to do today."

Lavender slowly placed her hand in the bag and pulled out a small piece of folded parchment.

The tension within the room was undeniably high as each girl drew her breath. Ginny leaned out to grab Hermione's arm. In return, Hermione squealed softly and shot a look at Ginny that clearly told her that she was being ridiculous

"Ginny Weasley." As Lavender read out the name, every head turned to look find Ginny.

Ginny's heart flip-flopped and her face turned a beetroot red.

"Hermione!" she whispered in shock, looking towards her friend. Ginny was taken aback to see that Hermione was no longer scoffing but smiling faintly. Ginny frowned before turning her head towards Parvati.

_No, no, no! _ Ginny's palms began to sweat as she looked at the grin that had covered Parvati's face. She cursed.

"You, Ginevra," she said, smiling, " have been chosen." She stopped her words dramatically and beside her, Ginny heard Hermione choke and break into muffled giggles.

_Idiot, _she thought before glancing at Hermione and giving her the scariest glare she could muster. Hermione bit her lip at the look but said nothing.

"Well, Ginny, first things first. Name your crush."

Ginny had the courage to look affronted before speaking loudly and in as clear a voice as she could.

"I don't have a crush at the moment." However, the words spilled out of her mouth in a jumble of words, causing her to once again blush furiously and close her eyes at her stupidity. Now they would all know she had been lying.

Lavender moved forward before giving her a withering look and folding her arms across her chest. She sighed.

"You have to tell us."

"Alright, alright!" Ginny was getting rather irritated with this whole affair and bringing a hand roughly through her hair, she said the name defiantly, making sure that she did not under any circumstances look at Hermione.

"Harry Potter." There was a collective gasp around the room and numerous hordes of girls sitting on the floor sighed and stared, giggling. Ginny clenched her fists and frowned, determined not to respond to the knowing smile that Hermione was giving her. Parvati did not look surprised but shot a quick smile behind her towards Lavender.

"Ok then, Ginny. Your task is to go to the seventh year boys' dormitory and find in his trunk the most embarrassing piece of underwear he owns."

At her words, Ginny's eyes widened in horror and a number of girls around her laughed.

"When?" she said loudly, determined not to let the wave of embarrassment overcome her.

Parvati looked at her watch.

"It's only 10, so you'll have to wait a couple of hours until they go to bed."

Ginny nodded slowly and crossed her arms defiantly.

Parvati smiled lightly. "Ok, everyone we can see how little Ginny fares tomorrow night."

With slight groans, the girls disappeared one by one. Ginny stood and left the room before Hermione could question her.

It was nearly 3 in the morning when Ginny crept out of her room and down the staircase. She was tiptoeing and trying very hard not to think about the fact that she would, in a few minutes, be holding Harry's underwear. As she reached the door to their room, she froze. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and her breath was ragged. Slowly, after taking a deep breath, she reached forward and grasped the door handle. Her fingers clenched the knob and twisted it slowly. Luckily, it made no noise and she entered the room without alerting any of the boys.

Wiping her brow, she took out her wand.

"_Lumos_." The whispered spell lightened the tip of her wand and she shut her eyes at the sudden bright light. She stuffed the tip under her jumper, causing it to glow with a dim light. Ginny looked about the room for signs whether the light had awoken anyone.

As she looked around she realized with a lurch in her stomach that all five boys slept with their curtains shut and there really was no way in telling who slept where.

Ginny shut her eyes, whispering a few choice words that Mrs Weasley surely would not have approved of. She tiptoed to the first bed on her right.

She peered through the gap and had to resist the huge urge to burst out laughing. There, looking very peaceful was Neville Longbottom sleeping in baby blue pyjamas and clutching to his chest was a small brown teddy bear. She sighed and almost "Awwwed" at the cuteness of the situation. Chuckling slightly, she turned and moved to the next bed; however, she felt no need to look into these curtains. From just outside she could hear the faint sound of a snore that undoubtedly came from her brother Ron.

She moved as quietly as possible towards the next bed. But she never made it. She had suddenly flown forward and landed on the floor in a heap.

"Damn guys," she whispered menacingly, "such messy buggers." Picking herself up and kicking the heap of clothes that had so cause her to trip so ungracefully. Finally she moved forward to the third bed.

Peeking in through the covers, her eyes widened and she froze. There on the bed was Harry Potter. Without the covers. They were tossed messily to the side. He lay clad in a pair of black boxer shorts.

_Only a pair of black boxer shorts!_

Her eyes flickered to gaze at his chest. She was transfixed. She knew that he, with Ron, had been training for the fight with Voldemort, but she had no idea that _this_ was the result.

She stood there for several minutes staring at Harry before a particularly loud snore from Ron brought her to her senses. _What if he woke up? Woke up to see her standing over him, staring at his body with a disgustingly goofy grin of her face._

Shuddering at the thought, she peered one last time at him before shutting the curtains and moving stealthily towards his trunk. She bent down to her knees and clipped open the bonds and shone her wand directly into the trunk.

Her nose wrinkled at the contents and it took her nearly all of ten minutes to find it, but as her eyes rested onto them, her face broke out into a terribly wicked grin.

Now that she had what she had come for, she turned to leave but had to fight a large urge to go and take another look at Harry through the curtains.

Restraining herself to her best ability, she turned and all but ran from the room.

Once outside, she sighed and let out a quiet giggle.

She closed her eyes and immediately thought of Harry. _In bed. In those boxer shorts. _

_Oh, that body! _Opening her eyes, she smiled to herself.

_No Ginny, bad thoughts!_

She turned her thoughts instead to the garment in her hands.

The corridor was faintly lit and she could now see the purpose of her mission more clearly. Her eyes wandered to the pink colour of the boxers. Maybe tomorrow night wouldn't be so bad, after all.

AN- what do you think? I think there will probably be two or three more chapters, definitely one with that lovely kiss from Hermione's point of view…

Thanks again to twilightsdawn, especially for the very quick return of my fic and all her great advise!

One more thing, please review!!!


	3. The slumber party

The slumber party 

"Hermione." She looked up from her book to see Ginny standing over her, brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"Ginny," Hermione repeated in the same tone.

Clearly Ginny was attempting to act annoyed at Hermione's lack of support during her embarrassment the previous night.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Ginny uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Hermione laughed and motioned for her to sit down on the chair beside her.

"So?" Hermione looked towards Ginny, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, I got it," Ginny told her in a whisper.

"And?" she said to Ginny who was looking away with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I saw Harry." Her voice was soft and her eyes were glazing over.

"Did he see you?"

"No," Ginny replied, her voice slightly higher pitched and still soft.

Hermione looked at her incredulously. She didn't need to ask.

"I saw him in his boxer shorts…" Ginny trailed away, and she was grinning mischievously her eyes were bright and looking straight at Hermione.

Hermione pulled a face; she definitely didn't want to know that.

"Don't tell _me_, he's like my brother!" Hermione squealed as Ginny started to speak again.

Ginny laughed. "Well I never complain, when you harp on about _my_ brother!"

Hermione looked affronted, "I do not _harp on_ about your brother!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, giving Hermione her best "_you liar_" stare.

"I don't!"

"You don't like him then?" Ginny questioned peering straight into the depths of Hermione's eyes, trying to catch her out.

She blushed furiously under Ginny's gaze. "I didn't say that," she mumbled looking around to see if anyone could have heard her admitting this.

Ginny squealed triumphantly. Hermione widened her eyes and motioned for Ginny to quieten down. Ginny only laughed again.

"You should tell him how you feel," her voice was now calmer, more mature and held a tone of seriousness that Hermione didn't hear from Ginny often. "I know he feels the same way,"

Hermione wasn't dense, she knew Ron harboured some kind of misguided feelings for her, this was in fact what kept her going every day. At Ginny's words however, she blushed once more before shaking her head slowly.

"It could all go wrong, I mean…" She stumbled uncertainly at her words and struggled at what to tell Ginny. " I need him, Ginny," Her eyes were sorrowful and full of fear.

"He's not going anywhere!" Ginny whispered exasperatedly. " I know he wants this more than anything!"

"Wants what?" Hermione was careful with her words; she wanted Ginny to say it. So that she knew she couldn't misinterpret the meaning.

Ginny rolled her hers. "YOU!" her voice was piercing through the silence that had engulfed the common room, and Hermione heard a faint echo of the words, reverberating.

She flinched, looking around once more.

"It's only us here, Hermione, don't be afraid. Somebody has to knock some sense into one of you too, and it's your last year!"

Hermione could think of nothing to snap back at her. "I can't, Gin." It was a whisper; so quiet that Hermione was sure Ginny had not heard it.

Ginny sighed.

It was finally night. The night that all the girls had been waiting for, with an increased anticipation following the knowledge this morning that informed them that Ginny had been entirely successful in getting hold of Harry's boxer shorts.

Hermione was now on her bed, lying on her front, listening to the other girls question Ginny.

"Did you get it?"

"What do they look like?"

"Can we see?"

"Can I _hold_ it?"

The questioning only stopped when Parvati entered the room. She held up her hands and motioned Ginny to come and sit beside her.

Hermione shook her head slightly and laughed. Ginny stayed exactly where she was.

"Did you get it?" Parvati was obviously trying to uphold her serious manner but her voice held a hint of excitement and the words came from her mouth in the form of a high pitched squeal.

Hermione snorted, behind the pages of the thick volume, earning a glare from Parvati.

Ginny took from behind her a bag, and reached into it. Seconds later she held up the garment. Hermione looked up and burst into a fit of giggles.

In Ginny's hands was a pair of pink boxer shorts covered in little mini golden snitches.

As the girls saw the garment there was an eruption of laughter in the room. Hermione had a stitch from the laughter and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Harry.

Ginny held up her hands, and slowly the laughter resided.

"Very good!" Parvati was wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Anything else to tell us?"

Hermione saw Ginny contemplate the question and smiled slightly. She was obviously debating whether or not to tell the house about Harry's lack of clothing. She opted to be kind and to limit the embarrassment the boxers had caused Harry.

"Yes," she answered, now smirking. "When I got there, I had to check the beds, you know to see which trunk was his…" her voice trailed of tantalisingly, and many girls in the room squealed.

"Lets just say that I don't care if he owns these."

"Oh my God!" The girls were all giggling now, and though Hermione found it quite disturbing to be in a room where nearly half the girls were swooning over Harry, she couldn't help but shoot a smile at Ginny. Harry did not need to be shunned by half the house, and Ginny knew this.

"I'm not telling you more, because it's not my business, but I wouldn't make fun of him." Ginny declared to the group, some of which began to moan at the injustice of it. Ginny laughed.

"Alright, point taken, Ginny." Parvati was back to her serious self and once again sharing a secret smile with Lavender.

Hermione looked at Ginny quickly to see if the other girl had caught the look, and by the scared look on her face, it was apparent that she had.

"Ok, What do I have to do with them?"

Parvati smirked. "Give them back, of course,"

Hermione watched Ginny carefully and had to suppress yet another laugh at the petrified look that had overcome her features.

"But… but then he'll know I took them!" Ginny had lost her cool, calm attitude and looked positively green.

"That's the point!" piped up Lavender and at this a bout of quiet laughter burst from the room.

"Ok," she whispered, and in a flash she disappeared from the room. As she left, there was a scuttle to the door and they all were silent, trying to hear what was going on. It took less than five minutes before Ginny appeared back, flush and embarrassed but smiling.

"He was so embarrassed!" Ginny squealed, "It really was quite adorable." The others laughed.

"Right," said Lavender, moving past Parvati and once again holding the box. "This time we pick two names. These people are the ones who have to initiate a kiss." As she said this, her eyes sparkled and her voice crackled with excitement. "After this we all just watch the fun."

Hermione leant back on her bedpost next to Ginny, who now was looking a lot more comfortable and watched as Lavender extracted a name from the bag. As her eyes glanced over to it she let out a loud laugh and passed the parchment to Parvati. She glanced at it and looked straight at Hermione.

Hermione stood up. "No, no please."

Parvati grinned. "Oh yes."

Hermione glared at Parvati, and her heart beat hard against her chest.

"This is your chance Granger, " Parvati had now dropped the formalities and was smiling kindly at her. "Come on, we all know how much you want to kiss Ron," Parvati urged and Hermione coughed loudly when she heard his name aloud.

She stuttered a few times but couldn't stop the number of hands that pushed her out of the room and then down a few of the stairs.

She looked back at the door and cursed silently to herself. Breathing in deep breaths, she contemplated a way out of the situation. _It didn't matter that it was Ron. The fact that it was Ron actually made it worse_ she though to herself.

It's true _her mind argued _she did want to kiss Ron… But she was petrified out of her mind. She wasn't the type of girl who could just_ kiss_ somebody.

"_I know he feels the same way,"_ Hermione heard Ginny's voice clearly in her mind, and she shook her head, trying to stop the nagging voice from affecting her decisions.

She had reached the bottom of the stairs. She knew what she would do, she would just tell Ron. He was her best friend after all and she would just explain to him that it was just a ridiculous dare. As she looked around the room, her breath caught and suddenly she was very aware that she was only wearing her pyjamas. Steeling herself, she bound forward towhere she could make out the flash of Weasley red hair. 

"Can I talk to you, Ron?" She stood before him, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment as she said it.

"Errr, sure." His quiet mumble was all she needed before grabbing his wrist and pulling him quickly out of the common room and into the corridor outside.

As she looked up at him Ginny's voice erupted in her mind once more.

"_YOU!"_

She bit her lip. The words had been haunting her all day. She had even been unable to study as the words had infiltrated her mind and feeding the fire of hope within her heart.

"_Don't be afraid. Somebody has to knock some sense into one of you too, and it's your last year!"_

It was due to those thoughts racing around her mind that she resolved to do it, and so she stepped closer to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ron's voice was slightly nervous and Hermione bit her lip again, and suddenly she felt her nerve slip slowly away. She couldn't bear it. His eyes were full of confusion but there was also concern. Concern for her. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as he brought a hand roughly through his hair.

She closed her eyes.

"Nothing, I-" She faltered, "I can't," she whispered, mirroring her words to Ginny earlier. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and melted. He was very close to her; in fact she could count the freckles on his face properly. Being closer was much better than being far away; from here she could clearly smell the scent of him. Looking into his eyes, she could see the love there, she was sure of it.

"I can just show you," she murmured. She breathed in and brought a hand to his neck and pulled him slowly down. Then, standing on her tiptoes, she nervously placed her lips upon his. Happiness swelled inside her as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. She almost moaned when immediately he rested his hands on her back and neck. As he began to play with the hair curling on the nape of her neck, she drew away, smiling ever so slightly at the dazed look on his face.

She disappeared back to the common room, just in time to see Parvati break off a kiss with Dean.

They both walked to the stairs and disappeared into the dormitory.

Immediately, they were bombarded with questions from the other girls. They all sat enraptured as Parvati drew up a full-blown account of her kiss and how Dean had reacted.

Hermione simply moved to sit on her bed and close her eyes dreamily. She was shaking. Ginny broke away from the throng surrounding Parvati and sat beside her, offering her a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Gratefully, Hermione took one, though recoiling at the unwanted taste.

"Hermione?" Ginny 's voice was soothing and tentative, and she shook her shoulder.

Hermione broke out of her daze and looked at Ginny.

"I kissed him." It was barely a whisper but Ginny heard it.

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.

"He didn't kiss back," Hermione's voice was now reaching its dreamlike state again, and for a second she realised the impact of these words she turned to Ginny with shock in her eyes.

"Hermione," Ginny began to comfort her friend but was suddenly cut off but the sound of a large wailing downstairs and a strangled yell.

The rest of the girls looked at each other in glee. A boy had obviously tried to come up.

Ginny looked to Hermione, her eyes gleaming and her face widening with a maddening smile.

"I'll give you one guess to the idiot who caused this racket," she stated before covering her ears.

Hermione smiled nervously, and slowly lifted a finger to her lip. She held her breath as Parvati went to see who it was.

A/N- yay one more chapter and this is finished!!

Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! Also thanks again to Twilight's Dawn, who really helped with this chapter, which I was having a lot of trouble with!


	4. Final truths

Final truths

Hermione had just kissed him. _Hermione had just kissed him._ Ron turned to Harry, his mind still replaying the kiss in his mind and as he saw the bewildered look on Harry's face, his own broke into a goofy, lopsided grin.

A look of incredulity spread across Harry's features.

"Ron, what the hell-" 

"She kissed me." As he said the words out loud his heart felt fit to burst and he collapsed onto the nearest chair.

"_Hermione?"_

Ron looked at him and rolled his eyes. "No, Seamus! Of course Hermione, who else?"

As Ron turned his head to gauge Harry's reaction he couldn't help but laugh once more. Harry's features were held in between two emotions. The first seemed disgust at the idea of Ron kissing Hermione and the other immense happiness for his best friends.

Ron stood up. "I need to see her, I need to make sure, and I didn't even get a chance to kiss her back!"

Harry stood up too. "You didn't kiss her back! She's going to wonder why, you idiot!"

Ron looked surprised for a minute before suddenly becoming very defensive.

"Well, it happened really fast, by the time I had got to my senses she had gone!"

Harry lifted his hands to his temples and rubbed them, closing his eyes whilst muttering how much of an idiot Ron was.

"You had better not hurt her, Ron."

"I won't, and she's going to know that too." He nodded at Harry before walking purposefully to the girls' staircase. Turning back to look at all the boys, he was confused to see that many of them were suppressing laughter, but all failed to hide the amusement in their faces. He started walking up the stairs, failing to see exactly what they were finding so funny.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched wail and the stairs melded together. Ron's eyes widened in shock as the sudden realization hit him.

"Bugger, not these bloody stairs_ again_!" He wildly attempted to grab the railing on the side, but within seconds was again in the common on his back.

Harry was standing over him, grinning widely.

"Shut up," Ron growled pulling himself to his feet and rubbing his shoulder.

"Was that you?"

Ron looked up to see Parvati at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Hermione there?"

Parvati snorted before turning around, and retreating back into the dormitory.

Ron gulped and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, Ron." At Harry's words Ron let out the breath that he had not realised he had been holding and smiled nervously.

"How am I supposed to act, Harry? I mean it's Hermione, I-" He stopped as he heard the door open and his head shot up and his eyes rested on Hermione.

"Bloody hell." His voice was a mere whisper; his breath constricted as he watched her fiddle with her fingers nervously.

"Ron," Harry's voice was low and calming. "Ron." This time he was slightly more forceful and Ron looked at him.

"It's Hermione, you've been friends for years, you know her, and you care for her." 

Ron nodded and extended his arm out.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione reached them and nodded, blushing furiously and shooting daggers at Harry who was grinning once more.

She took Ron's arm and he pulled her across the room and through the portrait door. They walked in silence for a while, each of them unwilling to say anything for fear that the reply would not be the one they hoped for.

They reached the Hogwarts grounds without saying a word to one another. Strips of dark reddish light penetrated the almost dark sky, the grass and trees waving slowly from the cool winter breeze. The world was silent and they walked straight into it, stopping when they reached the calm black waters of the lake, magnificent and glistening in the faint light.

Hermione built up the courage to talk first.

"I'm sorry, Ron!" His heart sank as the words escaped her. _Had she not meant the kiss to be something more?_ He looked down at her; her eyes were wide and glistening with new crystal tears that were on the verge of tipping.

"What for?" His reply was quiet. He looked carefully into her deep honey coloured eyes, trying to catch her reaction.

" I've ruined everything, haven't I?" Ron's eyes widened in shock, he had never seen Hermione so vulnerable. She looked so small. He cupped his hands in her face and softly wiped away the tear that trickled down her rosy cheek.

"What? 'Mione, please don't cry, what have you ruined?"

She gave a shaky laugh before covering his hands with her own.

"Our friendship, Ron, and I can't bear it, I can't bear to lose you!" She dropped his hands and turned away, her body shaking from the tears.

Ron chuckled slightly before turning her back around to face him. Her face was flushed from the tears and she was biting her lip timidly.

"I'll never leave you, Hermione Granger, never."

Hermione's lip quivered before she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him.

"Why did you kiss me, 'Mione?" His voice was soft and soothing, encouraging her to answer.

For a few seconds she simply stayed close to him, her arms latched around his neck but slowly she took them away and stepped back. As he looked into her eyes, he could see she was still nervous but there was a passion burning within them, and it was this passion he knew that was part of the reason he loved her so much

"At first, I wasn't going to. It was a dare, you see, for the ridiculous slumber party." She broke off her eyes boring into his, obviously trying to gauge a reaction to her words so far. Ron gave nothing away, he simply returned her gaze. She continued.

"But I changed my mind, when I saw you, I-" She stopped as Ron placed a finger gently to her lips.

"Stop," he said quietly. He reached down and took her hand. He marveled at how soundly they fit together. Her fingers were soft and slender, and covered in blotches of ink. He chuckled at the sight of them.

"What?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Your hands are so small and so perfect for you."

She laughed raising her eyebrows at the statement. "You, Ronald Weasley, are the strangest boy, I have ever met!"

He shrugged, smiling and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. She stopped laughing at the serious expression on his face.

"I need to say this first."

She nodded and tilted her head patiently.

"We have been friends for years now, right?" 

"About six years."

Ron rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Yes, right, six years. And throughout that time we've all gotten pretty close."

"We are the golden trio." Hermione laughed as she spoke their nickname out loud.

"Yes, Hermione," he placed a finger to her lips and closed his eyes. "Let me talk or I'll lose my nerve!"

He let out a long breath. " I love you both, I'd give my life for either you or Harry. You both mean so much to me. Harry is just like another brother to me and you-"

He broke off, uncertain. His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating faster than ever.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving onto her tiptoes, she whispered slowly into his ear.

"I love you too, Ron, forever and always." He laughed at her words and lifted her clean off the ground, whirling her around. She laughed loudly, but was quietened as Ron stopped spinning her and kissed her, whilst she was still in the air. He smiled into the kiss and his arms lowered her to the ground and wrapped around her small waist. He felt like he was in heaven. Their first kiss had been nothing to this, and as the kiss deepened, he held her close, moaning softly as she moved her hands through his hair, and as he took in her smell and touch and taste. He was never letting her go again.

As they separated they both looked at each other and blushed. He grabbed her hand, lifting it to his face and kissing it softly.

Hermione wondered when Ron had become a man, when he had matured so much. It was hard to believe that a couple of hours ago, she had been taking part in a slumber party and that she had been so frightened of this happening with Ron. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"'Mione?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"What was in that bag Ginny gave to Harry?" 

Hermione snorted, whacking him suitably on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm in mock indignation. "Come on, you've got to tell me!" 

"And why is that?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Because!" Ron motioned wildly with his arms. "Because I'll tickle you if you don't!" he smiled triumphantly.

"You will not!" Hermione stated warningly, backing away from him slowly. He smiled mischievously and raised his hands threateningly.

"Ron…" Hermione squealed, " no!" but it was too late and his hands moved quickly to her ribs, causing her break into a very unladylike bout of giggles and snorts. She writhed around in his grasp, laughing at his idiocy before suddenly, with a little yelp from Hermione and a shout from Ron, they both fell with a splash into the icy waters of the lake.

They emerged coughing and shivering.

Ron pulled Hermione to him, wrapping his now soaked cloak around her.

"Ron, you idiot, I-" 

Ron swiftly cut her off with a sensuous kiss on her lips. As he felt her lips on his once more, his heart welled. He slowly broke off the kiss and pulled her with him out of the water.

"I guess I finally found a way to shut you up!"

Hermione shot him a glare before the hilarity of the situation engulfed her and she laughed. Ron grinned and pulled an arm around her. Slowly they walked back up to the castle, hardly noticing that they were shivering, so fully involved in each other. Hermione smiled to herself as they snuck through the corridors.

"'Mione," he whispered quietly.

She looked at him, smiling. He looked so cute with the dim light of the corridor dancing across his face, lightening the sprinkle of freckles across his face.

"Yes," she whispered to him breathlessly, squeezing his hand.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Her grin widened and she nodded softly.

" If you want me to be…" He leant over her small form and gave her a short soft kiss on the cheek. He wondered, whilst looking at her how much life would change, how much their friendship would change now that this had happened. But as he gazed at her dripping locks and blushing cheeks, he knew that any change would be for the better. He squeezed her shoulders slightly, smiling to himself. This was so comfortable, so _right. _He couldn't help but reach for her hand and enclosing it within his, stroking it gently with his thumb. He also knew however that even with this new revelation, things could just how they were before.

"So," he said with a smirk. "Why did Harry look so damn embarrassed?" Hermione laughed before pushing him lightly.

"I'm not telling you, Ronald!" Her voice had regained that hint of bossiness that Ron knew well. It infuriated him but he loved it all the same.

She gave him a stern look that clearly said that he should ask Harry, but that had never stopped him from pestering her before.

"Aww, go on 'Mione!"

"No! Honestly Ron, is there something wrong with your hearing?" 

"No, I heard you but I still want to know!"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Look, here they come!" Harry whispered quickly to Ginny, and pulled her promptly behind a statue with him. She held her breath has she felt his heart beat through his cotton t-shirt.

"Oh my," she whispered softly. He didn't hear her. She stopped thinking of Harry, however, when she saw her brother come around the corner with Hermione. They were dripping wet and arguing.

"Same old Ron and Hermione," Harry chuckled.

"What are they arguing about now?" Ginny whispered.

Harry reddened. "I don't know." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, but turned back to watch her brother.

"Look," she whispered suddenly.

"What?" Harry looked at the couple as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"They're still holding hands!" Ginny smiled happily. Harry looked and couldn't help but smile as well.

They both watched contentedly as their friends slowly stopped their arguing as Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear that caused her to turn and hug him fiercely.

They entered the common room, fingers tightly woven together, just as it always should be.

Fin

A/N- Okay everybody, that's the end, I know it's short but don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

A final thanks to TwilightsDawn my wonderful beta, who has helped me so much with this story, all the way, you rock!


End file.
